1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playing-style detecting apparatus and an electronic musical instrument utilizing the same. More particulary, it relates to a playing-style detecting apparatus which enables to control a musical tone by detecting a style of playing keys (hereinafter, referred to as "playing-style") based on an output from a touch sensor for sensing a depression speed of the key and another output from an aftersensor provided under the key for sensing a depression pressure of the key.
2. Related Background Art
Up to this time, an electronic keyboard instrument has been known, as shown in FIG. 21, which is provided with a touch sensor 2 for sensing a depression speed of a key 1 and a pressure sensor 3 for sensing a depression pressure of the key 1, so that a volume level at starting sound generation of a musical tone is controlled in accordance with the output from the touch sensor 2, and subsequently a volume level or an effect on tones after the start of the sound generation is controlled in accordance with the other output from the pressure sensor 3. Such an electronic keyboard instrument is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,876. According to the above prior art, it is possible to impart various expressions on the musical tone according to the depression speed of the key or the depression pressure after touching the key, but it is not able to control the musical tone so as to impart a delicate expression according to the playing-style.
Generally, the playing-styles of the key include a standard playing-style in which a finger FN is bent down from an initial upward position at a distance d apart to strike a key K, as shown in FIG. 22A, and a push playing-style in which the depression of the key K is started from a state where the finger FN is placed on the key K, as shown in FIG. 22B. In the standard playing-style, the distance d is about 10 [cm] in case of producing a mezzo forte (mf tone) and it becomes about 20 [cm] or more in case of a fortissimo (ff tone) or a fortississimo (fff tone). In any case, an applied force is naturally released from the finger after touching the key. On the other hand, in the push playing-style, the key is further forced down under the finger pressure even after the key has reached the lower limit position.
An acoustic or natural keyboard instrument such as a piano can audibly create a delicate expression of the musical tone which is audibly different between the standard playing-style and the push playing-style. On the other hand, the above conventional electronic keyboard instrument may control musical tones after the sound generation according to the output from the pressure sensor 3 even if the musical tones have no difference in a key depression speed sensed by the touch sensor 2 of FIG. 21. However, the conventional electronic keyboard instrument cannot impart a different expression to the musical tone distinctive between the standard playing-style and the push playing-style, and this causes inconvenience that the expression of the key playing is rather poor.